


A Day That Promises Forever

by lulu0917



Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cabins, Camp-Halfblood, Consolation, Dresses, F/M, Love, Makeup, Moving, Nerves, Rings, Threats, Vows, Wedding, Zeus - Freeform, beach, happiness, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to A Birthday and a Big Surprise!My dad smiled at us, eyes knowing. He turned to Jason, "I'm not even going to give you the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' talk because I'm sure you already know if you hurt her, she'll hurt you right back. Then I'll hunt you down and send all seven chunks of your body to your father."It's finally the day of Piper and Jason's wedding, and Piper is just a bundle of nerves! Read through as she prepares for the special day—and finally ties the knot with her love, the one and only Sparky.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Tristan McLean, Piper McLean & Tristan McLean
Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132772
Kudos: 5





	A Day That Promises Forever

**Tuesday, December 6th, 8:00 am:**

**Piper:**

It was the day of my wedding. I couldn't wait! I was excited, nervous, and just pure happy. Happy that I was getting married. Happy that I was marrying the man of my dreams. Happy that after today, he would be mine as I would be his. Happy that I knew I had a future with him. A future of coming home and telling him about my day. A future with our kids. Grandkids, maybe. A happy future.

I was currently in my cabin, with my stuff in boxes next to my bed ready to be moved to Zeus' cabin with Jason, and Calypso and Drew were doing my hair.

Meanwhile, Hazel was laying out my dress and veil, and Reyna tended to everyone else, walking in and out of the cabin. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank came from Camp Jupiter for the wedding, and they would be leaving after a week.

"Okay, your hair is done!" Drew shouted. Looking in the mirror, I saw a thin braid coming from the front of my head trailing to the back, and was pinned to a flower bun. A small curly lock of hair was left hanging as a bang from the front. On the top of my head, sat a little silver tiara. It wasn't anything too fancy, but just elegant enough.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, guys, so much," I told Calypso and Drew.

"Glad you like it," Calypso smiled.

Finally, Hazel came over and started the makeup. She used nude colors for eyeshadow and pale pink for the blush and lipstick. She put little eyeliner and mascara, and really that's all there was to it. But it turned out really pretty.

"Okay, you got your hair and makeup done, it's time for you to get into your dress!" Hazel practically screamed.

"Annabeth, go get it ready for her!"

"On it!" Annabeth replied. All around, people were shouting, trying to get things together.

"Where's the veil?"

"Bring her shoes out from the closet!"

"Do you have nail polish remover?"

"Give me the eyeshadow pallet!"

It was loud, but one voice was able to make itself heard over all the others. Reyna's, "QUIET!" She shouted. At once, there was silence.

Everyone looked at Reyna, who had a paper in her hand. She looked all around, then started speaking. "Okay, there is _way_ too much going on in here, heck, we're about 50 girls total. So, pay attention. If you do _not_ have your dress on, and Piper, this does not apply to you, but, if you don't have your dress on, take it and go to Hera's cabin. If you don't have your makeup on, then pick yourself up and go to Athena's. If you're going to do your hair, go to Poseidon's cabin. An—"

"Poseidon's cabin is being used right now," Said a voice.

We all turn towards the door to see Thalia walking in.

"Thalia!" I gasp. I run towards her and catch her in a hug.

"Piper! You're going to ruin your hair!" Drew shrieked.

"Right, sorry," I grinned sheepishly, unwrapping my arms from around her, "But, you're here!" I exclaimed to Thalia.

"Of course I am, what, you think I'm going to miss my own brother's wedding?" She laughed. After a few hugs and small talk from a few other girls, Annabeth came and dragged me to the middle of the room.

"Dress time," She said with a smile.

"Right," I got into my dress, which was not too simple but also not too fancy. It had a pretty low V-neck and medium-width straps. There was a long train, and lace patterns etched into the top and cascading a little bit into the skirt.

As soon as it was zipped up, Annabeth rushed me over to put the veil on. She called Thalia over to help her straighten it out, as it was very long.

They pinned it on and smoothed it out from the top where it was connected to my hair, all the way to where it reached on the ground.

"Breathtaking," Annabeth muttered.

"You look beautiful, Pipes. Jason's going to have a hard time picking himself when he falls for you, because, girl, he's going to fall _hard_ ," She grins at her own joke while Annabeth and I chuckle.

Annabeth looked to Drew, "Get her cape so we don't forget it. She can just put it on now." It was freezing outside, what with there being snow out there.

A bit later, when I was under the furs of my white hooded cape, Reyna joined us. "Where should the girls go if they need to get their hair done? Zeus' cabin?" She asked.

"No, the boys are getting ready in there," Annabeth said.

"Have them go to Artemis' cabin," Said Thalia.

"Alright. GIRLS!" Reyna shouted. Everyone looked at her. "If you need to get your hair done, go on to Artemis' cabin." A little more than half the girls walked out to where they needed to be.

Now, the only people left in the cabin were Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Calypso, Lacy, Drew, and me.

"Actually, wait, have the boys move to Poseidon's, then we'll have a few girls take Piper's stuff and unpack them in Zeus' cabin," Thalia said.

"I thought you said Poseidon's was taken," Annabeth frowned.

"I just got mixed up," Thalia shrugged.

"Alright then, Drew, Calypso, and Hazel, you guys will take care of that. Okay?"

"Okay," The three said in unison. They started taking boxes and filing out of the cabin. "Oh my god! We forgot her jewelry!" Lacy shouted. She ran to the dresser and took out a box. She brought it over and set it down on the nearest bed. She then ran back to the dresser and started rummaging through the first drawer.

Thalia came over to the bed, opened the box and took out a necklace and some earrings. They were silver, the earrings weren't too large, and the necklace was simple but pretty—just my taste.

She walked towards me and started putting them on. Lacy had made her way back to us with another box in hand. She opened it and took out a bracelet, silver too. She motioned for me to hold out my hand, which I did, and she put the bracelet on.

"Perfect," Thalia smiled. "I think that's about it."

"Yahoo," I said unenthusiastically. I didn't mean for them to hear it, but, apparently, they did.

"Hey, are you _nervous_?" Thalia asked quietly. When I didn't respond, she dragged me by my arm to a corner in the room. This way, no one could hear our conversation.

"Look, it's okay to be nervous, but don't be. Because there's no reason to be, it's just Jason," She said softly.

I take a deep breath. _Why am I so nervous?_ "You're right," I say. "Just Jason."

"Don't worry about _anything._ Today is your big day, just go with it. Smile, have fun, okay?"

"Okay," I nod, feeling just a little better. "Thank you, I really needed that." I give her a small smile.

"Of course, Piper, anytime," She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

One hour later, we were all ready to go. The wedding was going to be small, and simple. On the beach.

Reyna rushed into the cabin, "Okay, showtime! Everyone's waiting." She straightened her maroon mermaid dress out.

Annabeth came in shortly after, her light blue makeup causing her silver dress to stand out beautifully. She had a piece of paper in her manicured hand, "Can you all just pay attention for a minute? Please?"

At once, all eyes were on her. "Alright, so, Jason will be standing at the altar, obviously." My stomach flipped. What if he wasn't? What if he was having second thoughts?

"Percy will be behind him best man. Then walking in we'll have Reyna with—"

"Argentum and Aurum," Reyna cut in.

"Right, then Hazel and Frank. We'll have Calypso walk in with Leo, then Thalia and Nico. Then me as maid of honor, then Lacy as flower girl _and_ ring bearer. Then Piper and Mr. McLean."

I breathed in then out, in an attempt to slow my pounding heart. _Stupid girl. Be happy. You're about to get married, not jump off the Grand Canyon._

_Oh, right. Well, I think I'd rather jump off the Grand Canyon, again._

We all filed out of the cabin and headed for the beach. The girls walked in front of me, and only Annabeth stayed behind to fix my dress, veil, and cape as they trailed along the snow. As we neared, I heard soft music playing over the pounding of my heart. My father found us, and he smiled, his eyes watering. Annabeth kissed my cheek, then trotted off to Percy. Thalia walked over, "Breathe, you got this." She smiled, getting into line.

I took my dad's arm, trying to calm myself. Reyna walked through, her two dogs on either side of her. Next, Hazel, in her pink long-sleeved gown stepped in with Frank, who was dressed better than ever in his suit.

Calypso and Leo went next, then Nico and Thalia.

Annabeth in all her blessed glory went in after, standing by the rest of the girls. Lacy trotted down the aisle, throwing flower petals from a small white basket. Thalia said she put the two rings at the bottom, all the way under the petals so that Lacy didn't drop them.

Finally, the music changed, the wedding march sounding. I looked to my dad, who nodded, smiling so hard I thought his face would split. We started walking, and the world stopped when I saw _him_.

There he was, right there, standing at the altar, his eyes on me. I paid attention to no one but him, my insides melting. I didn't register we had stopped until my father placed my hand in Jason's, who grinned at me, "You look breathtaking," He said.

I bit my lip and stood directly in front of him.

Chiron cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to unite these two souls into one. We…" Chiron went on and on, and finally, it was time for the vows. "I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. In sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I promise to be faithful to you in all I do," Jason said, as he slipped my ring on. I recited my own vows and placed his ring on his finger. My nervousness was long gone as Chiron started again, "Do you, Jason Zeus Grace take this woman to be your wife?"

Jason stared at her, "I do."

"And do you, Piper Tristan McLean take this man to be your husband?"

I looked into those ice-blue eyes. I remembered everything we've been through together. Crashing in Detroit, defeating giants, flying on a dragon, and a boat, and with him. Getting rid of Gaea. So much more was going to happen in the years to come, and at that moment, gazing into his eyes, I knew. I knew that I would do anything for this man. I would give up anything to be with him. I would endure everything to come with him. The pain, the happiness, all of it.

And I couldn't wait.

I smiled, "I do."

People started cheering. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may ki—oh. Okay." Chiron said, but stopped when Jason cut him off and pulled me into his arms, crushing my mouth against his in a loving kiss. His lips moved against mine, his hands tugging at my waist, bringing me closer to him. Chiron cleared his throat, but we paid no mind. We were too lost in each other.

"Yo, the PDA guys! Geez!" That was probably Leo. When we did pull away, I couldn't help but blush at the way he was staring at me. I bit my lip, and he lifted his hand to tug it out from between my teeth. Pressing a quick kiss to my mouth, he led me down the aisle, both of us grinning like idiots as people cheered.

* * *

The reception was too long. I just wanted to go back to our cabin and…well, you know. Most of the people were drunk after our first dance, and now after cake people were stumbling around on the dance floor that was set up. The men pulled Jason away to the wine, and I flinched, laughing, as I heard multiple squeals behind me. I turned, facing the girls. "I can't believe you're actually married!" Annabeth giggled, tipsy. Gods help Percy if Annabeth was giggling.

Thalia hugged Piper, "I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

"I know, I don't know why I was freaking out," I laughed.

"Oh, she wasn't worried about the actual day time. What are your plans for tonight, Pipes?" Annabeth waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed, "That's none of your business, jerk."

Annabeth and Thalia laughed, then looked over my shoulder, and grinned evilly.

"What? Why do you look like you're about to let something evil happen to me?" I faked fear.

Strong, muscled arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled against a hard body. "I'm not evil, don't worry." Jason's head rested on my shoulder, and I forgot all sense as his breath was hot on my ear. Annabeth and Thalia laughed, then walked away, throwing us knowing looks. I twisted in Jason's arms, smiling shyly at him. "I love you," I said.

He brushed a lock of hair out of my face, his fingers running along my cheek, down my neck, and across my chest, to my shoulder. I shivered—not because of the cold—and he grinned as if knowing. "And I love you, too." He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I leaned into him, loving the feel of his warm body against mine.

The moment was ruined when a throat was cleared, and we jumped apart. My dad smiled at us, eyes knowing. He turned to Jason, "I'm not even going to give you the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' talk because I'm sure you already know if you hurt her, she'll hurt you right back. _Then_ I'll hunt you down and send all seven chunks of your body to your father."

"Daddy!" I screeched, embarrassed.

Luckily, Jason laughed. "Don't worry. I know, Piper's pretty good at kicking ass," He said.

I flushed harder, "Jason!"

This time, they both chuckled. "Just, take care of my little girl." My dad said, seriousness returning.

Jason's smile was sincere as he tucked her into his side, "I will."

* * *

"I love you," He said against my mouth, backing me towards our bed.

"I love you, too. So much," I panted as his lips reached my neck. Suddenly, he pulled away. Eyes blazing, he slid the two straps of my dress down my shoulders, then reached behind me and slowly pulled the zipper down.

I swallowed, biting my lip.

Jason inhaled sharply as the dress pooled around my ankles.

"Pipes," He breathed. Feeling bold, I pressed my lips to his, and he snapped. He gathered me into his arms, and gently laid me down on the sheets, hovering over me.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Piper Grace," He grunted, shrugging out of the remaining clothes he was in.

I had eyes for him only. "Actions speak louder than words, Jason," I said, mesmerized.

His eyes darkened, "I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me. After tonight, you won't ever doubt it; you're forever mine."

"Forever yours," I breathed, as we joined together, riding the night away as one and into our future, a promise of a loving eternity.


End file.
